Fingfur
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Harry is Fingfur. He is reborn as a Dwarf, but still quite young when Erebor falls. He is older than Fili, Kili and Ori, though. When he wants to join the Company Dwalin protests heavily. Why? And how come Fingfur is more at home with the Hobbit than with the other Dwarrows? Slash! Please read! (Mentions of) MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

Fingfur clung to the Dwarrow who had saved him. He was unaware whether his parents were still alive or Dragon food. He tried to keep quiet so as not to get the Dragon's attention. He had never in all his lives seen a dragon that big. Tears were streaming down his face. It was not that strange, he was only thirty-four after all, it would take him another thirty-six years to be a grown-up. He watched as their prince called for aid from the Elves, but was rejected. The Dwarrows moved quickly to the other side of the long lake and the king and princes started making sure everyone was okay. The Dwarrow who held him moved towards the princess who was standing nearby. He handed Fingfur over to her: "Here, take him. I'm not sure if he has any family left."

She took him and went to find his family.

* * *

They were dead. His parents and brother were dead. There was no sign of them anywhere, not even of his grandparents. He was taken in by a woman called Kishel, who had lost her child in the attack. Fingfur set out to become the best fighter he could be and take revenge on the Dragon who took his family from him.

That he had regained his magic while growing up only helped.

* * *

"I want to help" Fingfur said, his eyes stubborn as he stared right into the blue eyes of his king.

"You are too young, and you have no family to protect you" the king's second in command grunted at him.

Fingfur glowered at him: "I am old enough, I am older than Fili or Kili or Ori! What right do they have that I do not? I was there when Erebor fell! I remember my parents! They died there, as did my brother! I have as much right as any Dwarrow to come!"

"We cannot deny him this, Dwalin" Thorin said: "He is right. I asked for willing Dwarrows, and seeing as he is one, we shall take him with us."

"Give up" Dwalin snarled as he grabbed Fingfur's collar: "You are not coming with us. End of story."

Fingfur felt his eyes almost begin to water but he ignored it and said: "It's not your business whether I come or not. You are not my mother, or my father. I have no relation to you. If I want to go only my adopted mother could stop me, and she already said I could go. So back off!" He turned around and left. He had some things to prepare in order to leave with them within the month.

* * *

He got the letter three weeks later. It stated that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield would meet up at Bag End, Hobbiton, the Shire. He had never been there before, but he knew where the Hobbits lived. Surely it would not be that difficult to find.

* * *

It was actually quite easy, but he was not the first Dwarrow in the house, by the sounds of it. It seemed there was quite the merry gathering going on inside. He knocked loudly so they would hear them and bowed when a Hobbit opened the door. "Fingfur, son of Lesur, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours" the harried Hobbit said, he looked as if he had given up on something.

"Are you alright?" Fingfur asked politely: "You look pale."

"Oh, yes, I'm quite…" the Hobbit started before he shook his head: "Actually, this is awful! What are you doing here? They ransacked the pantry! There's mud on the floor and the toilet doesn't work!" he sniffled and then sobbed.

Fingfur frowned but closed the door behind him and threw an arm around Mr Baggins. "Mr Baggins, let me escort you to your bedroom so you may rest for a while, it must've been a shock to have all these Dwarves on your doorstep." He shuffled with the Hobbit towards his bedroom. He kept the commentary running about how awful it must've been and tucked the Hobbit in his bed.

"You rest here, and I'll see about your toilet and carpets. Don't worry, I'll have them fixed in no time!" Fingfur said. He smiled at the tired Hobbit – emotionally exhausted probably – and left for the loo. A quick _reparo_ fixed the loo at once and some _scourgifies_ were enough to clean out the carpet. He then went towards where all the chatter came from and stood in the door opening until the Dwarrows went silent one by one at his glowering look.

"I hope you are pleased" he said in a voice that would sent chill over a Dementor, never mind these Dwarrows. "Our host is in his bed, worried sick. You have eaten his food and repaid him by destroying his home and ransacking his pantry. I really hope you are pleased with yourselves. I have seen Dwarrows do really strange things, but this… this is the worst! I can't believe you gave the poor Hobbit a nervous breakdown. I don't think he'd willingly go anywhere with you lot." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as the others began shouting at him.

Fili, Kili and Ori were the only ones who seemed to know better than to annoy him. Especially Dwalin, who roared at him to go home if he did not like it, seemed to have it out for him.

"Enough!" Fingfur called and they all startled and went quiet.

The knock on the door was easier heard this time. Fingfur turned and walked to the door, Gandalf and the Dwarves following him. He opened the door and stared at his king, before he bowed and let him in.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I almost lost my way, twice" Thorin said and handed his cloak to Fingfur, who hung it away. "Where is our host?" he then asked.

"In bed" Fingfur said, his tone cold: "The Company decided to give him a nervous breakdown."

Thorin turned to the others, glaring especially at Kili and Fili.

"Don't glare at us!" Kili said: "The others were just as bad as us!"

"They should've adjusted to better manners" Fingfur growled: "I have never seen a worse party. They just stormed in here and ransacked his pantry. It is good I cleaned the rugs and fixed the loo, because it was a disaster."

There was a shuffling behind them and there stood Bilbo Baggins, his clothes rumpled from lying in bed. He shuffled with tired eyes towards Fingfur and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wha''s going on?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mr Baggins, please let me introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company."

Thorin nodded his head as a small bow. Bilbo blinked with tired eyes up at him: "If you wan' foo', think they eat it all" he gestured to the other Dwarves before slowly falling towards the wall. Fingfur grabbed him and the Hobbit fell against him, his eyes closed. Fingfur glared at the other Dwarrows and gathered Bilbo in his arms bridal style and after a nod to Thorin moved to put him back in bed. He was unsure whether it was wise to bring the Hobbit with them at all. He looked so small in the bed. Fingfur brushed his hand over the Hobbit's forehead. He closed his eyes and felt with his senses. They needed this Hobbit to succeed, so he hoped that Dwalin would not be so against him as he had been against Fingfur joining them. He pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead and sneaked out of the room.

He was more affectionate than normal Dwarrows, especially towards people he had never met before, but that did not bother him. He was who he was and he knew who he could trust and who should never be trusted. The Dwarrows of the Company could be trusted, though he would never trust Nori with anything valuable, except for his life. Gold and silver Nori might take, but lives were something even he saw worth saving.

Fingfur joined the others in the dining room and watched as Thorin ate his stew. He watched silently as Thorin was handed the key and Gandalf explained how he had gotten it and what it was for. Fingfur nodded while thinking, they had a way to get in. Now they just needed a way to slay a dragon. He rolled his eyes mentally, that would be no problem. He snorted, he did not know where the Hobbit came in exactly, but he hoped they would not trust him to do it. He was a Hobbit, not a Dragon Slayer.

"Something you would like to let us know, Fingfur?" Thorin asked.

"Yes" Fingfur answered: "I would like to know where a Hobbit fits in all this. Please tell me, I am dying to find out."

"He's our Burglar" Thorin answered: "He will get us the Arkenstone, so we may gather an army to get rid of the Beast."

Fingfur thought of this: "Hobbits might make good Burglars, as they are light on their feet, but this one?" he pointed with his thumb behind him: "He had a nervous breakdown by you wrecking his pantry, I'm not sure this is the one." He then remembered what he had felt just moments before in the bedroom: "Although he's brave enough to let you in, I suppose. And he even let me in, after you ransacked the pantry." He thought for a moment: "There's no food left, is there?"

"Don't think so" the Dwarrow with the hat said: "Bombur ate it all" he gestured to the fat Dwarrow at the end of the table. Fingfur had met neither of them. He also couldn't remember the name of Ori's older brother – though he was handsome for a Dwarrow – or the Dwarrow with the axe in his head.

Fingfur sighed.

"Have you not eaten?" Dwalin asked.

Fingfur wondered why he cared: "When was I supposed to eat? I have been looking after our host and trying to get you all to behave in his home. This is not a Dwarrow's home, you should've thought of that before you started this party of yours. None of you even took off your boots!"

"You haven't either" the Dwarrow with the hat said.

"But at least mine are clean" Fingfur said: "I cleaned them when I entered the Shire and I have walked on the paths, all I had to do was wipe my feet. Anyway, I'll go see if there is something in the pantry or kitchen that you missed. Else I'll have to do with my ration." Fingfur left the dining room for the kitchen, and the Dwarrows started discussing things.

* * *

Later that evening Bilbo woke up to singing and he remembered that there was a kind Dwarf in the Company. He was still unsure whether he really wanted this, but after the thought of being left alone in his smial with his boring old life was enough to get him to get up and sign the contract. After he had done so the kind Dwarf put his hand on his shoulder, smiled and assured him he would not regret it.

Only later did he find out that the Dwarf's name was Fingfur. There was also Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur – maybe relations of Fingfur since their names ended with -ur as well? –, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin. He was never going to remember all their names, it would be impossible.

Also, they travelled on _ponies_. No respectable Hobbit would ever ride on a pony. Well, since he had gone on an adventure with _Dwarves_, he was hardly a respectable Hobbit any longer. He rode next to Fingfur, and the Dwarf was excellent company. He told stories the entire way. Stories that even Bilbo with his love of books had never heard before. Most of these stories were about wizards and witches and some had even princes and princesses in them. There was a story about a Beast who turned into a prince and even a story about three wizards who met Death. There were stories about Magical Creatures not even Bilbo had heard about. From the looks he got from the other Dwarves – especially the younger ones hung of his lips – neither had they.

"You have great imagination" Dwalin said, after Fingfur told of three wizard children who outsmarted a Troll: "But it is of no use to us in this journey."

"I am sorry you feel that way" Fingfur spoke softly but then looked away from the Company out into the woods. He did not speak another word that day – except to thank Bombur for his meal. He did not even argue when Bilbo spread out his bedroll next to him, he only smiled and fell asleep like that.

* * *

Over the next couple of days neither Fingfur nor Bilbo rose in the esteem of the elder Dwarves. Dwalin was muttering they held up everything by sleeping when everyone else was already awake. They did not even have a Watch during the night. They also hardly did any work, but disappeared off somewhere every time they stopped for the night. Only the first Watch often saw them enter the camp again. Wages were being taken whether the two were sneaking off to get to know each other better. Every time it was even mentioned Dori put his hands over Ori's ears. It was a foul thing for Dwarves to even have sex with anyone but their One, and only with their One when they were fully bonded. Nevertheless they kept on leaving every night after dinner. Fingfur would later say they should've gone earlier, for they would've nothing had to do with the Trolls.

* * *

Kili and Fili roped Bilbo into helping to free the ponies, they did, however, totally forget to give him a weapon. When the elder Dwarves came to the rescue it did not take long for Bilbo to get captured and even less time for the Dwarves to surrender. Fingfur on the other hand was rolling his eyes from his spying place in the tree. There was only one thing for it. He would need to use a bit of magic. Well, Trolls did have a weakness – at least, these Trolls did. Sunlight. Wasn't it perfect that Hermione had used that same spell on the Devil's Snare in first year? Fingfur climbed out of the tree to rock that stood next to the Trolls. He ignored the silence that the Dwarves had suddenly made. He whistled sharply and the Trolls turned to him.

One of them asked – Fingfur thought it was Bill – the others: "Can we eat him too?"

"Lumus Solem!" Fingfur shouted and then quickly looked away as the bright light shone out of his hand. Very slowly the Trolls turned to stone. Fingfur grabbed his knife and started cutting down the Dwarves on the roast stick. He then freed the others from the bags and righted the Hobbit as he almost fell over.

"Are you okay, Mr Baggins?" he asked.

Bilbo nodded: "I feel fine, thank you, Mr Fingfur."

"What was that light, where did it come from?" Dwalin grumbled at Fingfur.

Fingfur smiled and took a small glass vial from his pocket. It seemed to have water inside it but it glowed. He shook it in front of Dwalin: "Nicked it off an Elf once. The poor bugger didn't know what hit him." Of course he would not tell him that he could do Magic or that the poor Elf in question did not exist, for in the glass vial was the last of the tears of Fawkes.

"They could not have travelled in daylight" Thorin wisely concluded behind them: "Let's search for a cave."

In the cave – which smelled worse than Argus Filch the day before washing day, of which the Gryffindors were sure he only had twice a year – Fingfur found a small blade, probably made for an Elven prince, which would probably suit Bilbo perfectly. No more hand to hand combat in the evenings, but sword fighting. Bilbo did however, not have much of an arm, so perhaps Fingfur should train him with throwing knives or the bow first. He had hardly any skill with a bow, but it would be easier to come by than throwing knives.

Fingfur stood close by Bilbo when another Wizard joined them, he did not listen closely though, his gaze rested on Dwalin, who was glaring in his direction. He really could do no good in the eyes of that Dwarf, now could he?

A howl rang through the air and the Dwarves stiffened.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked: "Are there wolves out there?"

"That is not a wolf" Fingfur said, just as Bofur said the same.

Thorin, Kili and Dwalin killed the Warg scouts after which they ran quickly.

Fingfur knew where they were being led by Gandalf but ignored it. The Elvish Magic may not feel pleasant on his skin – he was a Dwarf after all, and he remembered what Thranduil did – but they would be safe from Orcs in Rivendell. Fingfur could admit he needed to rest. The usage of his magic – wandless as well – and then the running from Orcs - even though he had not fought them yet - were taking their toll on his body. He huffed as they stopped once as they were nearly spotted, but then Gandalf led them to a tunnel and they were going to follow it, according to Bofur.

An Elf greeted them and then they met Lord Elrond, who offered them food. As the others went to have food, Fingfur rolled out his bedroll and fell asleep underneath an arch somewhere. He was exhausted and he needed sleep more than he needed the green food the Elves would no doubt serve them.

* * *

He was woken later when the Dwarves came back and unfolded their own bedrolls. Bilbo stood next to him for a second and Fingfur smiled at him, gesturing to the spot next to him. Bilbo smiled back and laid down next to him, never noticing the dark eyes glaring at him.

* * *

Fingfur was as relieved as the others when they finally left the Elves, just like them he had no love for any of the fair folk. He had enjoyed seeing their Hobbit go crazy over the Elves and especially their books. As the two of them walked next to each other, Fingfur was well aware of the angry eyes on him. Probably Dwalin – the elder Dwarf had done nothing but give him the evil eyes all journey.

"Mr Fingfur" Bilbo said from next to him, looking up at him with blue eyes that reminded Fingfur of the river out of Erebor. He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, Mr Baggins?" Fingfur asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are quite different from the rest of the Dwarves" Bilbo said, looking up at him: "I don't mean that as an insult. I just wondered why you are so… nice to me."

Fingfur smiled: "I am more open to others than other Dwarves, but I promise you, I am not the only one in this Company. The Ur brothers are very outgoing, although Bombur is shy and Bifur cannot speak common." He bent closer to Bilbo: "Also, Ori has been wanting to question you about Hobbits from the start. Nori is firmly against it, as he has trouble trusting outsiders and Dori isn't much better, he's been looking after both of his brothers since their mother died. He's almost Ori's father. Oin is hard to talk to, because if he doesn't want to talk he pretends he can't hear you. Not that he's not really quite deaf, mind you. And you can talk to Gloin as soon as you ask about his wife and son. He could talk about his family for _hours_. Fili and Kili are mischief makers and would rather annoy the hell out of you, but they are not against talking to outsiders since they are so young. Balin is reserved, but he will answer your questions and can get along with anyone. So you see, I'm not all that different."

"You never mentioned Thorin or Dwalin" Bilbo noticed.

"Well, I don't know them that well, I think Thorin has trouble being happy with what lays on his shoulders and Dwalin… well, he's been frowning at me since I said I would go, so… I must annoy him or something, I'm not sure. He just doesn't like me, so I hardly have any contact with them."

"It is sad that they cannot even trust those of their own people. They will never trust me" Bilbo said.

Fingfur clasped a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, they stopped walking, letting Bofur grumble as he and his brother had to walk past them. "Listen to me, Bilbo Baggins, they _will _come to trust you, you just have to give it some time. Once you save their lives, and I have no doubt you will, they will start to trust you and see you as a brother in arms. Trust me, you will become part of the Company, even if they do not yet see you as one."

Bilbo smiled a tearful smile: "Thank you" he whispered.

"Fingfur! Halfling! Keep up!" Thorin shouted from the front.

Fingfur frowned but quickly herded Bilbo with him to follow the rest of the group.

* * *

The worst thing happened when the Stone Giants decided to have a stone throwing competition while the Dwarves and one Hobbit were passing over them.

Fingfur was just getting up from where he had been thrown by the Giant as he almost fell and heard Bofur's panicked shout for their burglar. Ori and Bofur grabbed for Bilbo, who hung of the edge of the cliff and as he was unable to grasp their hand Fingfur swung himself down onto a ledge and pushed Bilbo up. Ori and Bofur grabbed onto him and Fingfur sighed in relief, reaching out for the hand Dwalin had stuck out at him to grasp. Just before he reached them the ledge gave away. He tried to grasp Dwalin's hand – missed – and fell down into the dark depths below. He could only shout a cushioning charm and brace himself for impact, before everything went black.

* * *

"No!" Dwalin shouted reaching desperately to grasp at something that was no longer there. Fingfur had fallen. There was no way any Dwarf could survive such a fall. He turned angry eyes to their burglar, but at the tears on those red cheeks and the sobbing the little thing did Dwalin thought it had probably punished itself enough, for now.

Thorin gestured them into the cave and made Dwalin search into the back, but there was nothing there.

It did not stop the floor from collapsing though. All Dwalin would remember later was a fight, horrible singing, an escape attempt and more fighting. Then there was sunlight and the wizard asking where the Hobbit was. What would Dwalin care about that little creature? Why did the wizard not ask after Fingfur, who was missing as well?!

The Hobbit appeared out of nowhere and said he had fallen, but even after shaking him he told Dwalin that there had been no sight of Fingfur or his body.

Then the howls came out of nowhere and they fled from the incoming Wargs and Orcs, trying to get away, only they were standing on a cliff with nowhere to go but down, or up.

They climbed the trees and threw pine cones at the Wargs. The Wizard tried to help them as much as he could but eventually his tree fell with the others and they were hanging over the cliff. Then Thorin got it in his princely over-large head that he could take on Azog alone. Dwalin cried for him not to do it, but the Prince walked on and finally Dwalin watched as the small Hobbit came to his friend's rescue, quickly followed by himself, Kili and Fili.

Later when they were on the Carrock, the Hobbit would comment on how his sword lessons with Fingfur had helped them all after all, and all the Dwarves would only feel shame for not thinking to help him, or the fact they had thought bad about their friend.

"You could do better" Dwalin said: "I will teach you."

He was going to finish what Fingfur started he promised himself. He would teach the Halfling, even if only because it's what his One would have wanted.

* * *

**This was something stuck in my head and it had to get out. I think the next part will be this from Dwalin's point of view and then the end of our story. I based this story on the movie, since it is so different from the book. (Whoever said Ori was the youngest? In the book Thorin says that Fili is the youngest, which is weird, because in the movies he seems older than Kili.) If this becomes a success I might think about writing more short crossovers.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lady Blue Malfoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing: Lunacom, GossamerDaisy, Guest, EnixSkye, Kai19, 917brat, K, Isil-gawien, Guest, Anime Princess, Padfootette, everyone falls, Inj3ctingFandoms, Kefalion, Noxy the Proxy, SagenWarrior, LiveFreeDieWell, Curioslion, MidnightRaine, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Bloody Gale Reaper, LoneWolfsRage, S.E.X243, Wishfull-star, Shi-Morino, 72- CurlyLocks -72, Darklapinou, godess bubbles, ptl4ever419, Guest, Something Unpretty, K, Zlatka, Guest, shatteredstar21, anonymous228, Dark Neko 4000, Children-of-the-Blood, BabyDragon123, MangaVampire, KoreanMusicFan, Guest, Guest, AmethystSiri, Guest, PhantomShadowCat, Laesk, Tommy14, BlueRubyBeat, TalaDentro, aminoor, Manie, Vendori, HPSlashAddict, crazyloverblood, tsukasa913, Shadow Wolf 15846, Forest20Warrior, katdolor, DragonSword1, PiptheSnake, hermonine, shadewatcher, Ottawa Pagan, shinigame3 and Syriel1.**

**Oh My God! **

**66 reviews! You guys are insane o_O.**

**Well that's what I get for not updating for nearly a year! Special thanks to Kai19 who felt it was necessary to PM me to notify me that you guys are still out there! I really wished I could've given you this before 2015 started, but since I failed... Happy New Year?**

**I can't believe some of you thought it was a oneshot! You infidels! (I'm joking) There's actually 3 parts to this story... And really little Fingfur in this chapter (hides behind desk from rotten tomatoes). **

**Well, not really, because we get the first chapter from Dwalin's side plus a part of what happens afterwards!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How many?" Dwalin asked his King and friend.

"Too few" Thorin sighed. "I have you and Balin, Fili and Kili wish to come."

"They are old enough" Dwalin said.

"Not according to their mother" Thorin said: "Should I risk my heirs on this mission?"

"Do you not think, that, should you fail, they will have a similar mission when they grow up? It's in their blood to be in Durin's mountain. Do not fool yourself thinking they would not do it. They might even follow us" Dwalin said.

"You are right" Thorin sighed.

"Who else?" Dwalin asked.

"Oin and Gloin. Also, Nori has come to talk to me."

"You can bet your last coin Dori will not let him go alone. That's a mother hen if I ever saw one" Dwalin grumbled.

"He might. He has another younger brother, does he not?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, indeed, a weasely lad, quite small and tender." Dwalin rubbed his hand over his head: "Anyone else?"

"None" Thorin said.

* * *

Only two days later Dori came towards Thorin: "Your majesty" he began and Thorin waved the title away, it was undeserved for he was king of nothing.

Dori pushed on: "Your majesty, since my foolish brother Nori has given you his service I shall join you and offer you my service. Our youngest, Ori, shall also join us. He might make a good scribe to write down your tale, your majesty."

"He is a scribe?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, or at least, well on his way to become one. I have never seen anyone more driven" Dori answered.

"I have not yet found everyone in my Company" Thorin said: "A contract will be drawn as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you, my liege" Dori said and bowed again. He righted himself to turn away but turned back, opened his mouth only to close it again with a snap.

"Yes, Dori?" Thorin asked.

"I just wanted to know, is there even a small chance that Ori might become a Royal Scribe of some sort once we have reached Erebor?"

Thorin looked at Dwalin for a moment to see what he thought of the odd request, before he turned back to Dori: "Should your brother fulfil his task well enough, than he will become Royal Scribe. Balin will be the judge of his work. If he does not do adequately he will of course be allowed to have a high profession in the Mountain, nonetheless, as will all Dwarrows who come with me on this task and should they fall, their families will not be left behind."

Dori bowed even deeper than before: "Thank you, your majesty." He then left, no doubt to go find his brothers.

"Do you figure the lad has talent?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

Thorin nodded slowly: "I heard he has gone to school, so he must have some talent."

"Probably afforded by Nori's thievery" Dwalin sneered, as Captain of the guard he had caught the middle Ri brother quite often.

"Dori does good business" Thorin said.

"Not good enough" Dwalin said, then sighed and lowered his head: "We must find our food where we can, I suppose. Nothing has been the same since Erebor."

"Let us hope we will someday return to that" Thorin said as he gripped one of Dwalin shoulders and bumped their heads gently together.

"Aye, let's hope" Dwalin grunted. "Let's hope we find more willing Dwarrows, we need all the help we can get."

* * *

Dwalin wondered what the Dwarrow coming towards them could possibly want. As long as it wasn't to go with them on the quest! He refused to take him with him. It just wasn't right!

The lad stopped in front of them: "Fingfur, at your service." He bowed towards Thorin who nodded, but his face betrayed his question as to why the young dwarrow was here.

"I offer you my service in your mission to take back Erebor, my King" Fingfur spoke.

"Out of the question" Dwalin said immediately, before Thorin could accept. He would not risk the lad's life on this mission. He would gladly give his life for a better life for him, his king and their people, but he would never risk Fingfur himself.

Fingfur ignored him and stared into the eyes of his king: "I want to help."

"You are too young, and you have no family to protect you" Dwalin grunted. It was a low blow, he knew the lad's family had died in Erebor.

The glower he got in return and the sting it caused in his heart was worth keeping him home. Until the youth bit out: "I am old enough, I am older than Fili or Kili or Ori! What right do they have that I do not? I was there when Erebor fell! I remember my parents! They died there, as did my brother! I have as much right as any Dwarrow to come!"

Dwalin seethed, he was not going to let the boy come, even if it was the last thing he did! He'd risked enough of his family! He was not going to risk his…

"- shall take him with us" Thorin concluded.

Dwalin was too busy gripping Fingfur's collar to glare at Thorin. "Give up! You are not coming with us. End of story." He tried to ignore the water in Fingfur's eyes at his words. He would rather have him mentally hurt, than dead.

"It's not your business whether I come or not. You are not my mother, or my father. I have no relation to you." That hurt Dwalin enough to let the boy go. Did he not feel the bond between them? It was true some Dwarves were born with their Ones having someone else for a One, but Dwalin had never thought he would be one of them. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice Fingfur leave but he did notice when Thorin pushed his shoulder.

"What's that for?" he grunted.

"Because you were lost in thought, not a sight I see often" Thorin spoke: "Why are you so against him coming? You said yourself we need all the help we can get. I have seen him practice, he's quite good with the axe."

Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow: "Are you going to tell me, or should I guess?"

"Why don't you do that" Dwalin growled, crossing his arms.

"Ok, there's only one time before when I saw you act like this. It was when Balin went to aid the Iron Hills dwarves in their dispute with the petty dwarves. So he must be some sort of relation to you. But he isn't, so he must by your One." Thorin looked at him and Dwalin just knew the truth was to be seen on his face.

"Congratulations" Thorin said.

"He said we have no relation. He does not feel the bond" Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin snorted: "He might not yet have the signs, he _is_ quite young. And by the way you were acting I think he might figure you don't see him as _your _One."

"Just wait till you find yours" Dwalin grumbled: "You'll see it isn't as easy as all that."

Thorin gave him a half-smile: "I doubt I shall ever find my One, Dwalin, since I have not found her already."

Both Thorin and Dwalin knew Thorin's One had to be a dwarrowdam, since he'd have to have an heir to the throne, no matter that he had Fili. No one in the line of Durin had ever had a male for their One, since that would stop the continuation of the line. That is – everyone but Dis, but she was a female. In fact, she was the only female born into the line of Durin ever. Since there were few Dwarrowdams and Thorin had met most of them – mostly because their parents hoped they were his One – and never had found his One, he doubted he would ever find her. Still, Dwalin hoped his shield-brother would find his One, also because he would know that having one wasn't as easy as it seemed. Especially if the One was as stubborn as Dwalin's was.

* * *

Dwalin was unimpressed by the creature that opened the door. He had insisted to Thorin – who would be late because the envoys of the Seven Kingdoms had arrived – that he would be the first to enter this _Bag End_. He wanted to scout the place and its owner before they would all enter. Especially before Fingfur would arrive.

"Dwalin, at your service" he offered gruffly.

The tiny creature tightened the belt around his robe and bowed slightly, offering: "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Dwalin pushed his way in, it was time to check the place. "Where is it, laddie? Is it through here?"

"Is what through where?" the creature squeaked.

"Supper" Dwalin growled, since the Halfling was slow on the uptake: "He said there'd be food, and lots of it." He walked towards where he smelled food ignoring the creature's: "He said? Who said?"

The Halfling must be dim-witted to have forgotten he had talked to Gandalf and made the date for supper. At the table there was just a little food, some mashed potatoes, fish and something green that Dwalin would eat anyway, because he was hungry. He had yet to notice any kind of weapon in possession of the Halfling. Hardly any of the Halflings on the way had tried to stop him anyway. All their weapons where pitchforks and not one of them had dared say anything as he marched past with his battle axes on his back as well as his war hammer. He wondered if this Hobbit was worth all the havoc Gandalf had made. They would see. The fish and vegetables were alright, but Dwalin was still hungry from his long day march. "Very good this, any more?"

"Ah… ah yes" the Halfling stuttered and got some rolls from the window sill, Dwalin ignored him putting one in his pocket and took the food.

The door bell rang.

"That'll be the door" he grunted.

A moment later he spotted the cookie jar. Dwalin _loved _cookies, he almost never got them in the Blue Mountains, since they did not sell them often at the bakeries. There was no way he would stop himself from having some now.

Balin walked in at the sight of him trying to get his hand in the jar, but his knuckledusters were in the way. He greeted Balin affectionately, they hadn't seen each other in quite a while since Balin worked somewhere for Men as some sort of accountant.

The Halfling was blabbering something while they checked out the pantry - there was probably enough food for a small feast – but Dwalin just noticed after the Halfling apologised. So they did get an apology for the fact he had not prepared dinner for them.

A moment later there was a double knock on the door. Dwalin rolled his eyes, just knowing it were the two trouble making princes. They had come whether their mother wanted it or not. A moment later they entered the dining room and started emptying it so there would be place for all the Dwarrows that were coming. The bell rang again and then they heard the noise of something falling. A moment later the other Dwarrows entered.

Dwalin recognised the Ri brothers and Gloin and Oin. He did not recognise the miner family but from their clothes, braids and beads he noticed they were from Moria. The biggest was a cook, the one with the hat a miner and the one with the axe was a toy maker, but it was obvious he had fought in battles, not only because of the axe, but also because he wore the braid of an old warrior. Balin would have done that if he weren't being all noble and wearing no braids until Erebor was theirs again. Not that Dwalin remembered him wearing any when they had been in Erebor, but he had more than proven himself since.

Fingfur wasn't there yet, and there had to be a reason for that. Was the boy lost? Dwalin hoped he would not turn up or be late so they would leave without him. He only hoped the boy would return to his home after that.

Mahal was not on his side today. There was a loud knock and the Hobbit went to see who it was. No one came for a long while.

Dwalin quieted when he noticed Fingfur in the doorway. Balin turned to where he was looking and the rest of the group followed. When it was quiet Fingfur glared at them and said in an icy voice: "I hope you are pleased." Dwalin felt the hairs on his arms and head stand up. "Our host in his bed, worried sick. You have eaten his food and repaid him by destroying his home and ransacking his pantry. I really hope you are pleased with yourselves. I have seen Dwarrows do really strange things, but this… this is the worst!" Bofur's shoulders sagged and Ori looked about to cry. "I can't believe you gave the poor Hobbit a nervous breakdown. I don't think he'd willingly go anywhere with you lot!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

Dwalin ignored the shouting at first, he enjoyed the way Fingfur's eyes flashed when he was angry. At last he understood that this was his last chance to stop Fingfur from coming. "If you don't like the way we do things you should just go home, lad!" He roared over the shouting of the others.

The screaming grew in sound until finally: "Enough!" Fingfur shouted.

It was immediately silent in a way Dwalin had never seen anyone do but Thorin.

There was a knock on the door. Fingfur pushed off from the doorway and walked towards the door to open it up. The dwarves and Gandalf followed.

Fingfur bowed and Dwalin could see Thorin standing outside.

"Gandalf" Thorin said as he entered the home: "I though you said this place would be easy to find, I almost lost my way, twice." He handed his cloak to Fingfur and looked around: "Where is our host?"

Dwalin opened his mouth to answer but a cold voice from Fingfur came from behind Thorin: "In bed, the Company decided to give him a nervous breakdown."

Thorin glared immediately at the other dwarves, especially the two princes.

"Don't glare at us!" Kili said: "The others were just as bad as us!"

"They should have adjusted to better manners" Fingfur growled: "I have never seen a worse party. They just stormed in here and ransacked his pantry. It is good I cleaned the rugs and fixed the loo, because it was a disaster!"

He sounded like a regular house-dwarf. Dwalin didn't know what he was to think of his One, this just seemed to confirm what he already thought, the dwarf was too weak to help in this quest. Opposites attracted right? Since Dwalin was the warrior Dwarrow it just seemed likely his One would be a lot weaker than he was.

"Wha''s going on?" the Halfling said from behind them.

Gandalf introduced the Halfling to Thorin, who nodded at him. He muttered something about food – really did the creatures think of nothing else? – and slowly fell towards the wall.

A moment later he was in Fingfur's arms and carried away. Dwalin felt jealousy strike his heart. Not because he wanted to be carried – he doubted Fingfur could even lift him – but he wanted to be close to the younger Dwarf, as close as an One could be with someone.

He followed Thorin to the kitchen and got to hear that Dain would not help them. He had not expected his cousin to come to their aid, anyway. The Dwarf always had been an opportunist. He would only help if he knew there was profit in it for him.

That wasn't really fair. Dain needed to work in the Iron Hills, where many of their people had fled to after the Dragon, and Dain had welcomed all of them, even though he had been unsure how to feed them all that coming winter. The Dwarves of Erebor where better received in the Iron Hills than anywhere else. Of course the Dwarves of the Iron hills had not split off of the Erebor line that long ago, so many of the dwarves coming had been related, and you did not send away family, unless they did something worthy of exile. Most had been lucky to have a place there, but Thorin had decided to go with those who did not and so Dwalin would follow him. He was glad he had, otherwise he would not have found Fingfur there with the outcast. Thorin discussed the fact that they needed a burglar, but Dwalin refused to believe that the Halfling was the one they needed for the task. There were others, starting with Nori, who could enter the Mountain and return with the Arkenstone. They did not need a fussy Halfling to do it for them. Dwarrows stood alone, they had done so for many years, so to ask help from a Halfling was a disgrace. Luckily they had not asked, Gandalf had, and it seemed as if the Halfling did not like the idea in the least.

* * *

Dwalin was surprised the Halfling went after them after all. He did not expect him to come after them. He grumbled as he threw his money towards Balin, no doubt his brother was happy to have gotten the money from him. Balin was smiling at him as they made their way further forward towards Thorin. He turned back as Nori and Bofur laughed at Bilbo when Bofur threw him the inside of his pocket to use as a handkerchief. Fingfur was riding next to Bilbo, and Dwalin could not help but feel a stab of jealousy because of this.

* * *

This did not really change the rest of the way towards the Misty Mountains. Fingfur spent most of his time with the Halfling and the young princes. The last he did not mind all that much, the princes were around the same age as Fingfur, but the Halfling, how he hated that little bugger gaping at his One! He rode next to his One, and talked to him and sat next to him when they stopped for the night. Dwalin gritted his teeth, he had been wondering for days now how to start a conversation, but when he tried to ride closer to his One, it seemed as if he was too busy entertaining the boys (and the cursed Halfling) with a story about a Troll and three Wizards, who by the sound of it were no more than fifty years old. Fili and Kili were listening to him and Ori was writing notes in his book while riding. Nori, who had apparently been watching Ori, and Bofur, who was never far from Nori, were also listening to the story. Did they not have better things to do than listen to fairy tales? This was not a fairy tale! It was real life!

"You have great imagination, but it is of no use to us in this journey" Dwalin said before he could stop himself.

Fingfur looked at him with sad eyes and said softly: "I am sorry you feel that way" before he looked away. Dwalin noticed the glaring the others did who had listened to the story, which he tried to ignore. He had thought the two Princes had more respect for the Dwarf who trained them.

And why didn't Fingfur see he was his One?!

* * *

Maybe he was not Fingfur's One?

* * *

Dwalin's mood plummeted in that time and grumbled about anything and everything. It seemed impossible but it dropped further when Fingfur and Bilbo disappeared at night to go do Mahal knows what. There was a lot of talk at night about how disrespectful it was for Fingfur to have intercourse with someone not his One. Dwalin noticed Thorin's gaze at him more often and his friend was only doing it because of what the others suggested. Dwalin didn't want to hear about it. He did not even want to _think_ about what his One was doing with the Halfling.

* * *

It was one of the few evenings that Fingfur and the Halfling returned early for dinner and Dwalin had somehow had help from the other Dwarves to get the Halfling away from his One. Did they know Fingfur was his One?

Anyway, the Halfling was asked by Bofur to bring food to Fili and Kili who were watching the ponies and it gave Dwalin some time to try and talk to Fingfur. He was gathering his courage when Fili came running into the camp to tell them some ponies were stolen by Trolls and that Bilbo was trying to get them free.

Thorin growled and drew his sword: "This is not going to go well. Let's go and free them."

Dwalin made sure the others were following Thorin and followed Bifur onto the terrain his Warhammer held with two hands. He was going to make those Trolls regret the day they messed with Durin's Folk.

He started hitting them in the stomach, on toes and feet. Once he knelled down so he could help Thorin jump towards the one that had Ori in his grip, he followed that with a blow to the face and made sure one of them lost some teeth. All that came to an end when they noticed Bilbo was captured. After that it was not long before he was tied to a spit and slowly turned above a hot fire.

While the Trolls were turning them around and discussing how to cook them Dwalin was searching for Fingfur. It could be he was tied to the other side of the spit but he could not find his One. Where was he? Had he abandoned them? Dwalin did not see that happening, Dwarrows were loyal to a fault.

There was a sharp whistle but Dwalin looked over the other Dwarrows in the bags so he could not see what was happening, only the widening of their eyes let him know something special was happening. Those eyes closed when a sharp light came from behind them.

He was not really surprised when he was cut down by Fingfur, but he did not feel better when he saw Fingfur getting too close to the Halfling. He stalked towards them and grunted out the first question on his mind: "What was that light, where did it come from?"

His breath caught in his throat when his One smiled at him and held up a glass vial that shone of inner light. Dwalin wasn't looking at it or listening to his One, he was staring at Fingfur's face, at his smile.

A moment later he was following Thorin and Fingfur into a cave, without knowing how he came to be there. He shook himself awake soon enough to grunt at Gloin when he told him he was making a long-term deposit and followed Thorin out of the cave a moment later, his heart running wild, maybe he was getting somewhere with his One after all.

His hope was crushed a moment later when Fingfur handed the Halfling a dagger which seemed to be a good size for a Halfling's sword.

He glared at Fingfur, when would that stupid Dwarrow notice that he was way better than a small Halfling! He! Dwalin! He had fought at Azanulbizar! Was that worth nothing? He had lost lots of family there! His father, cousin, king and prince! Was all that worth nothing? What could the Halfling offer his One that he could not! He was still one of the strongest Dwarrows on Middle-Earth and he was part of a side branch of the House of Durin! He deserved to at least have his One, right? Why else had Mahal made him one?! Had he fought for nothing?

No.

He could not think that, he had done it for his family, for his King. That was the reason he had done it. If he had to go back he would still do it! Even if it meant he would never have his One! His loyalty to his family was that strong and nothing could change that!

A howl cut through his thoughts.

A Warg appeared and attacked Dori, but Thorin had him killed with one swipe of his new sword. The sword however, got stuck. Thorin screamed at Kili to get his bow and Kili shot the second Warg, who seemed to go towards Thorin. He fell down and Dwalin hit him with his Warhammer to make sure he was dead and stayed that way.

Thorin mentioned the inevitable Orc pack and the Halfling seemed to lose his mind over it.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf urged Thorin.

"No one" Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf said, his voice sharp.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said.

Dwalin could not believe that the wizard actually thought they would tell anyone!

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted" Gandalf said.

That meant only one thing… "We have to get out of here!" Dwalin urged his King.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" Ori said, from the top of the hill.

It was then that the brown wizard said he would draw the Orcs off using his rabbits. Wargs were always in for a snack and if the wizard really thought they would be fast enough than Dwalin would not stop him. The Dwarrows started running and had to turn back a few times , when they reached the sight of the Orcs, but they went a good while before an Orc spotted them. Dwalin helped them get rid of it and ran with them for shelter, keeping an eye out for the Wargs.

They were surrounded before long and Dwalin urged Bofur to close the circle. If it was smaller it would be easier for others to have your back.

When Dori asked where Gandalf was Dwalin already knew and he told the others what happened. The wizard saw his change and abandoned them to death.

The wizard appeared a moment later and told them to follow him down a hole. More of a cave really. Dwalin breathed in relief when he was underground. It felt so much better. He wondered how deep the cave was and found a path. It seemed to not be covered by stone the entire way, because instead of it being dark, it seemed to be quite light.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?" he asked the Company.

"Follow it, of course" Bofur said and walked towards him. When Dwalin noticed Thorin's look he knew they would have to, but just in case he walked in the front to make sure the pathway was safe. He was not happy when he reached the end and saw the shoddy architecture of Elves. His king would not be happy with it, and neither was he. As they made their way down the valley he made sure to stay close to Thorin and keep an eye on Fingfur, who looked about ready to fall over in exhaustion.

He shared a look with Thorin, they would keep an eye out for danger.

He gathered the others around when the Elves came riding in on horses. He was glad when Dori grabbed Fingfur and put him further into the circle, so he returned the favour by making sure that Ori was in the middle of the circle as well.

When that Elven Lord started talking to Thorin he made sure to stay next to his King, there would be no sneaky attacks while he stood guard. A moment later they were offered food and Dwalin followed his king. He did not notice they left one of their Company behind in that moment.

* * *

He noticed when they were sitting down to eat, though and he almost stormed away to find his One, but he felt he had to stay with Thorin as well. Although there were the two princes… no, he had to stay with his King. Thorin was seated too close to the Elves. He may not have his weapons but he could always use his hands, Insult and Injury. He added to the others grumbling by mentioning the lack of meat and hoped dinner would be soon over.

He could not help but make fun of Kili and his strange love of Elves. It was all in good fun, as long as the boy did not go running of with one.

Dinner only went great when Bofur stood down on the small plateau in the middle of the round courtyard and started to sing. He had a lovely voice, but the moment he changed the tune it became clear it was one of the more popular drinking songs.

"There's aaaaaaaaan inn" Bofur started and then started stamping his feet and laughing at hem as he sang full joy. Dwalin and the others couldn't help but join him.

"There's an inn,

There's a merry old inn,

Beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown,

The Man in the Moon himself came down,

One night to drink his fill.

Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat,

That played a five-stringed fiddle,

And up and down he saws his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

So, the cat on the fiddle,

Played hey-diddle-diddle,

A drink that'll wake the dead,

He squeaked and he sawed,

And he quickened the tune,

And the landlord shook the Man in the Moon,

It's after three he said."

It might have been a shorter version of the real song but the Dwarves enjoyed it, even as they played the tune with their cutlery and threw their food up and down the table. They ignored the faces of their hosts and enjoyed making a mess.

* * *

After dinner they found Fingfur asleep near some pillar and dropped down next to him, intend on going to sleep themselves after a long day. Dwalin was just figuring out a reason to go to sleep next to him when their Burglar was invited to take the spot. He glared at both them and stormed out of the room snarling at his brother he needed to relieve himself. He didn't notice Balin's eyes going from him to Fingfur and back again.

He returned much later and tried to get some sleep, but he kept turning the entire night. That Halfling was trying to steal his One.

* * *

Dwalin did not miss the look of happiness on Fingfur's face as they left the Elves behind. He was quite happy himself to leave those bloody Elves, even though their wine was okay and it had been nice to have some games – one of them had included the fountain, much to the Elf Lindir's chagrin. Dwalin smiled at the mere thought of that.

"Have you ever gone through these mountains, Mister Dwalin?" a soft voice asked from next to him, and to his shock it was Fingfur who walked next to him.

"I only saw them from the other side, Mister Fingfur" Dwalin replied: "During the battle of Azanulbizar and later when we past the south when we came from Rohan to head to the Blue Mountains." He hesitated a moment, not really wanting the Dwarf to go: "Balin has travelled through this way, though, he is probably the only one in the Company."

"Soon we will all know it" Fingfur murmured and fell silent. He walked by Dwalin the rest of the way though.

* * *

They walked further into the Mountains and tried to keep from being blown away from the ledge. Dwalin had to save their Burglar a few times. They were tossed away because of the Stone Giants and Dwalin watched as Fingfur swung down the ledge to save their Burglar. He tried to reach out his arm for his One to catch, but he was too late.

"No!" Dwalin shouted reaching desperately to grasp at something that was no longer there. Fingfur had fallen. There was no way any Dwarf could survive such a fall. He turned angry eyes to their burglar, but at the tears on those red cheeks and the sobbing the little thing did Dwalin thought it had probably punished itself enough, for now.

Thorin gestured them into the cave and made Dwalin search into the back, but there was nothing there.

It did not stop the floor from collapsing though. All Dwalin would remember later was a fight, horrible singing, an escape attempt and more fighting. Then there was sunlight and the wizard asking where the Hobbit was. What would Dwalin care about that little creature? Why did the wizard not ask after Fingfur, who was missing as well?!

The Hobbit appeared out of nowhere and said he had fallen, but even after shaking him he told Dwalin that there had been no sight of Fingfur or his body.

Then the howls came out of nowhere and they fled from the incoming Wargs and Orcs, trying to get away, only they were standing on a cliff with nowhere to go but down, or up.

They climbed the trees and threw pine cones at the Wargs. The Wizard tried to help them as much as he could but eventually his tree fell with the others and they were hanging over the cliff. Then Thorin got it in his princely over-large head that he could take on Azog alone. Dwalin cried for him not to do it, but the Prince walked on and finally Dwalin watched as the small Hobbit came to his friend's rescue, quickly followed by himself, Kili and Fili.

Later when they were on the Carrock, the Hobbit would comment on how his sword lessons with Fingfur had helped them all after all, and all the Dwarves would only feel shame for not thinking to help him, or the fact they had thought bad about their friend.

"You could do better" Dwalin said: "I will teach you."

He was going to finish what Fingfur started he promised himself. He would teach the Halfling, even if only because it's what his One would have wanted.

* * *

They walked down the Carrock as quick as they could, they could not believe that the Orcs would not go after them again quickly. Dwalin half helped carry Thorin down the slope. While the king would never admit it, he was hurt more badly than he seemed. Dwalin knew him well enough to notice the signs.

It was while they were walking through an alcove between two mountains, that they heard howling in the distance. Gandalf quickly suggested their burglar should take a look in order to see how close they were. Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other. The Halfling could give them away, but he had saved Thorin from the Orcs once, and it was sure that if he got them on his skin he would be the first one dead.

After a moment Thorin nodded: "Okay, but stay hidden!"

The Halfling seemed reluctant to leave but eventually left and the Dwarves waited with bating breath to see if the howls got closer or not.

When he finally returned Thorin asked: "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more" was what the Halfling said as he came down the hill. "But that's not the worst of it!"

Dwalin sighed in relief, the Halfling probably saw problems where there were none… unless… "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

The Halfling turned to him: "Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

They gathered around him.

"Did they see you?" the Wizard asked the Hobbit. The Hobbit turned to him: "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it" the Hobbit said and Dwalin sighed in relief, they were still hidden.

Gandalf seemed to think this was a great thing as well: "What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse."

The other Dwarves started agreeing.

"Excellent burglar material" Gandalf went on, probably to prove he had chosen wisely for his burglar. Dwalin still wasn't convince. The others apparently were.

"Will you listen?" the Hobbit all but squeaked: "Will you just listen! I am trying to tell you, there is something else out there!"

This was not good news, the burglar seemed to believe it was really a danger.

Gandalf seemed to know more as he asked: "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

The burglar seemed surprised by this question, his eyes narrowing in suspicion: "Y-Yes, but bigger, much bigger."

So the Wizard had known of this fell beast on the other side of the mountain path?

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked him, incredulously. The Wizard ignored him and turned his back to the Company. "I say we double back" Bofur suggested.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin asked.

Then the Wizard spoke: "There is a house…" he turned back towards them: "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Thorin seemed to like this idea as much as Dwalin, they remembered the last house Gandalf had taken them to: "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

The Wizard seemed to be sure of his answer this time: "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

That did not help them at all. But they could not go back and they would be run down by the Orc pack any moment now. On top of that, they needed rest, their King most of all.

Thorin seemed to recognise this as well: "What choice do we have?" They might be able to kill the owner of the house if they were to turn foe. There was a roar from behind them.

"None" Gandalf said gravely.

And so they ran, from the mountains through the fields with water licking their toes and bushes they had to watch out for. The terrain was uneven but they had to run for the dogs of evil were really behind them. They ran through forests and Dwalin kept a close eye on Thorin, who seemed to be able to catch up. Not only the Wargs were behind them, though. There were roars that did not come from any Warg, and they were coming closer.

Finally they came to the house and they all ran towards it for as they reached the gate a giant bear sprung from the forest and came after them. Thorin seemed to understand what the rest of the idiots in the Company did not and opened the latch of the door. They quickly entered and pushed close the door before the bear could enter. Dwalin could hear Thorin screaming his name, he was relying on him. "Come on lads!" he encouraged the others and gave one more mighty push which seemed to be enough to close the door. He drew quick breaths and leaned against the door. There was no more danger for now. Wait. The owner of this house might be their foe, right?

Dwalin was not reassured when Gandalf said that beast was their host. He walked up the step to what seemed a dining table he walked around and then stood near Thorin who leaned heavily against some open cupboard. Now that he had a slight time to rest he seemed to be unable to keep it together any more.

"Let's get you rested" Dwalin said gruffly.

Thorin threw him a small smile: "Yes" his eyes betrayed his thankfulness, even if he would never say it out loud.

* * *

As he lay in his bed that night Dwalin could not help his thoughts from finally thinking of Fingfur. His One was lost to him. He bit his lip to keep from waking the others. He had never thought he would find an One and now that he had he had lost him in a moment of stupidity. Sometimes he really wished he had gone over the edge. His one would not have missed him, since he was not the dwarf's One and his cousins had lost before, they would get over it, eventually. But his One, his precious One, he would have to live his life without him. It wasn't fair. Well, his life had never been fair, but he wished he would at least get some form of happiness, and having his One had been one of them. Now his life would be spend to keep his King and his family safe. Tomorrow morning he would start training the youngsters some more, even though they were able fighters. And he would help the Hobbit. That creature seriously needed all the help he could get. He turned to Gloin and closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up by the sound of what could only be an axe. He shot up and saw that none of his kin were attacked, and he quickly noticed that some of the others were also awake. Thorin was looking around, as was Fili, Nori and Bifur. The others seemed to be on the brink of waking up and mumbled in their sleep. Only their Hobbit lay still on his blanket.

He was up and walking towards the window with Nori ahead of him and Fili on his tail. Thorin took the time to wake the others somewhat.

There was a huge man outside chopping wood. The others were quickly around him staring at the man.

"Who… who's going to greet him?" Ori whispered and the rest silenced. They all turned to Thorin as one.

"He's not yet healed" Dwalin growled: "Someone else might take the rope with this one."

They all turned to Balin.

"I think Master Dori would be best, he's used to all kinds of people entering his shop, after all."

"I had to earn somehow!" Dori said: "Don't blame me!" He of course meant that most of the Dwarves had been less well-off for they had worked a different job.

"Come on, Dori!" Bofur said, sweeping his arm to the side.

"Maybe Nori should go! He's used to all sort of types of people!" Kili said.

"Well maybe Fili should go! He's the Heir, isn't he?" Dori bit back.

"Well I say we should leg it! Slip out the back way" Nori brought into the conversation.

Dwalin did not like his slippery ways one bit: "I am not running from anyone, beast or no."

"There's no point in arguing" Gandalf brought in the conversation: "We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest. Ah, Bilbo" he greeted the newly arrived burglar: "There you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

Well that was an encouraging thought, Dwalin thought, trying to look past Bofur out the window.

"I will go first" the Wizard went on: "And – uh, Bilbo? You come with me."

The Hobbit tried to argue but it seemed as if the gazes of the elder Durins stopped him, as well as Gandalf's. Thorin moved his head towards Gandalf to get him to move and Bilbo asked: "Is this a good idea?"

"Yes" Gandalf answered. He turned to the Dwarves: "Now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't give out until I give the signal."

Bofur immediately answered: "Right. Wait for the signal."

"And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him." Gandalf went on and added: "And only come out in pairs. Right." He turned to walk away but turned back: "No, actually, Bombur, um, you count as two so you should come out alone."

Bombur made an agreeing noise after he bit his carrot.

"Remember, wait for the signal." Gandalf added before he left with Bilbo.

"The signal. Right" Bofur said. He then turned to the others and asked: "What signal would that be?"

The Dwarves looked at each other until Thorin said: "It's probably an obvious one, just keep a look out, Bofur."

They waited, shuffling their feet, arguing between themselves who should go first. They decided on Balin and Dwalin. One to be able to be able to talk the skin-changer from attacking them and the other in case it did not work.

"There it is. Go. Go!" Bofur at once said.

Dwalin nudged Balin and together they walked out, but Dwalin made sure to walk ahead of his brother. He put his hands on his belt and walked down, waving slightly at the skin-changer as he introduced: "Dwalin and Balin" he watched as Balin waved and heard Gandalf talk again.

"- confess that, uh, several of our group are, in fact, Dwarves."

The skin-changer said something, but Dwalin was unable to hear it from so far away. Gandalf went on with the rest of their introduction as Oin and Gloin left the house after them. They were then followed by Ori and Dori who offered their service, which the skin-changer refused. They were followed by the young princes after which Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur came stumbling down. Thorin was the last to appear from the house, his eyes were fixed on the skin-changer.

Gandalf seemed to stutter through his story after that, but finally they were invited inside.

They got milk to drink and bread with honey to eat. The hobbit especially seemed to enjoy it.

"Don't eat too much" Dwalin warned him: "We will have a training after the food."

"I'm a Hobbit, Master Dwarf. I can eat food till I burst and have no problem training. There is a reason we eat seven meals a day if we can."

"They have not been starving you, have they, Mr Halfling?" the skin-changer asked.

"Oh no, we Hobbits can take less food if we need to. We just don't like it much." Bilbo smiled at the skin-changer before it disappeared. "I wish Fingfur was here to teach me instead."

"Fingfur? Who is he?" the skin-changer asked.

"One of our Company" Thorin said: "He gave his life to save Master Baggins."

"A Dwarf with eyes then…" the skin-changer muttered, his eyes going towards the direction of the mountains. He seemed to go deep in thought.

"I miss him" Bilbo said, and as one Dwalin felt jealousy again. It was still unclear how close they had been. "He was the only one that really seemed to get me of the Company."

"It was not more than that?" Fili asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bilbo blushed bright red: "I am a Hobbit, Master Fili, I do not like what you are suggesting!"

"There is nothing wrong with finding a companion on the road" Fili answered.

"Hobbits don't have companions" Bilbo answered: "Not once we are out of our tweens at least. I have been a bachelor for a reason. There was no one I felt I could be with. And I did not feel it with Fingfur. It seemed to me that he had feelings for someone else." He blushed again as he said this: "Of course I would never betray his trust to mention who. It just looked to me like it."

Dwalin wanted to know, but it would perhaps hurt even more if he knew that Fingfur had felt the same way and he did not do anything about it. He had wanted to talk to Fingfur so many times, but it always seemed like a bad time, or the wrong thing would come out of his mouth. He wanted his Dwarrow. He wanted Fingfur to still be here, to train Bilbo together. To walk through the garden and watch the large bees take their honey from the flowers. To walk side by side and talk about anything and everything. It had been his wish, but there was no chance for it now. His One was gone and he was left alone.

There was a hand placed on his shoulder and he turned to see his brother. His eyes were sad. "I am sorry, brother" he murmured and Dwalin felt his throat tighten. How had his brother figured it out? He did not want to think about it now. He tore his shoulder from behind his brother's hand and turned to the Hobbit.

"We're going to train. Meet me outside." It came out quite gruff, but there was no thought about that. The Hobbit looked a bit frightened, but that look would disappear when they started, he would be too busy learning. Dwalin had taught many Dwarves over the years and not all had wanted a profession in the Guard. Some were scribes like Ori, or Dwarrowdams who wanted to be able to defend themselves. Younglings who had their first travel outside of the Mountains coming up. Dwalin had taught them all. The Hobbit may be of another race but he had shown enough bravery to outshine a lot of the Dwarves Dwalin had taught, so he would be fine.

* * *

They went to the field by Beorn's house, making sure to stay away from the ponies so they would not scare them and Dwalin ran Bilbo through the standard moves. Fili and Kili joined them immediately and started giving pointers, which Dwalin had to cut off severely times because they were less than helpful for a beginner. They were then joined by Nori, who gave Bilbo good pointers, for he was used fighting as the smaller, leaner Dwarrow. Bofur came with him and started laughing with Nori and telling jokes. He puffed up his pipe and smoked all the while. He was followed by Balin and Thorin, the latter looked mildly impressed as the Hobbit went through the moves.

Dwalin made the Hobbit do harder moves when he was ready for them and went through them with the help of Fili and Kili. The boy princes seemed to enjoy the normalcy of training with Dwalin, and sometimes they had even helped him with another student. They were some of his best students and had worked hard to be able to fight their uncle and cousin, without losing instantly. When they were younger Dwalin - and Thorin, when he had the time – had gone easy on the two brothers, but as they grew they made the boys work harder and harder to get them down, until one day Fili actually beat Dwalin. Dwalin had never been so proud and assure Fili that he had not held back at all. Kili had, of course, not want to be less than his brother and worked extra hard to get Dwalin down as well. It took him a couple of years – he was younger than Fili, after all – but he made it. Dwalin had been proud and they had celebrated with them that very night. It had been the first night any of the princes had had Dwarven ale. Dwalin sometimes still made jokes about the weird things the princes had done that night. It had been one night Thorin had shook off the fact they were Heirs to the Line of Durin and just let them be. The entire tavern had laughed at them and the princes had not remembered anything the next day, not to speak of the headache they both had.

Dwalin corrected Bilbo's stance and then stepped back to let Fili do a mock fight with their burglar. He watched critically but let his mind wander. He did not really want to talk about Fingfur, but he knew he had to talk to someone. His preferred person would be Thorin, but he knew that he owed it to his brother to talk to him. Maybe he would take him in confidence tonight. He returned his thoughts to the fight happening in front of him.

The Hobbit was faring well for his level, Fili might bring him down a couple of time, but the Hobbit was quick to roll away and back on his feet. What he did not have for strength he used his ability to be quick and silent. He could hear Fili as he moved around, but the Hobbit's feet had gone silent. They had not always been that way, but he had always been the least loud of the group, but now, in the middle of this fight it seemed he had made sure his feet were silent.

It took a while, but Fili's expertise showed as he won and pinned the Hobbit to the ground.

"Very well done, laddies!" Dwalin said, before he turned to the Hobbit: "Master Hobbit, you might want to get some lessons from Nori, he's more able than me to teach you sneakiness."

Thorin put his hand on Dwalin's shoulder as he turned away: "We have to talk."

* * *

Dwalin went with Thorin and Balin and they discussed in depth the way they would take through the forest. The Elven Road may be safe, but they were made by Elves, it might be treacherous none the less. He thought Beorn had the right idea, the Wood Elves were different from their kind. They cared less for the troubles of the world. They would need to work hard in order to get rid of their believes that there little land would be safe even if the rest of the world fell around them. They would not be. They could not hold out forever in their little forest. Dwalin even wished they would be hurt the worst. Or at least worse than they themselves. He did not like the Elves, especially after what happened with Smaug.

"There's a reason it is called Mirkwood these days" Balin said: "The forest is unsafe. We must find a way through that will keep us safe."

"Do you believe we should warn the Elves?" Thorin asked. He grimaced: "I would not really want to, but if it keeps us safe…"

"He would demand payment" Dwalin growled, he did not have to explain what he meant: "And we all know what that payment is. It is our right to keep the treasure of Thror safe. He would not part with it when he was King, and I do not see why we should now."

"Thror was mad with gold sickness" Balin reminded him: "He, at that stage, no longer cared for his people, but only for his treasure. We must make sure we do not befall the same faith. Durin's blood is also in our veins, as is it's madness. We should make sure we go through the forest safe."

"Perhaps we won't have to inform them, the Woodland Men probably don't ask. If we meet them, there is nothing wrong with travelling, so I doubt they can blame us for it" Thorin wondered.

"They're not the loyal Elves of Rivendell, these are worse, there was no help from the Elves when we starved on the roads of Men. No food, no water and no clothing of any kind. That's what they are worth, there friendship is in name only, you cannot trust them."

"Gandalf will be with us" Thorin said: "He could always speak to Thranduil. It is not as if I would want to speak with that _ukrafu anthur_."

"Yes, if we should encounter Elves we shall let Gandalf talk. He's done nothing else to everyone else we have met so…" Balin said.

"If there is even talking to that King" Thorin remarked.

Dwalin merely grunted in reply, he doubted that very thing.

Balin then turned to Dwalin and raised an eyebrow.

Dwalin raised his in reply.

"Tell me about Fingfur" Balin said: "Is it true…?"

Dwalin gave a nod and crossed his arms, this time in a defensive gesture.

Balin turned to Thorin: "You knew?"

Thorin smiled weakly: "I guessed, in Ered Luin, before we had to leave." His smile grew as he remembered the moment. "He was so adamant to leaving him behind, there had to be a reason for that. I have only ever seen him with you and that mess in the Iron Hills with the petty dwarves."

"_That _was what he was like?" Balin laughed: "I feel sorry for poor Fingfur." He then sobered, remembering what had happened to the Dwarrow and pulled Dwalin's face to his so their foreheads touched gently: "I am so sorry, brother. I would have wished he had lived."

Dwalin swallowed and turned so he stood with his back to them. He said through gritted teeth: "There was a reason why I did not want him to go!" He swallowed again: "I cannot believe this had to happen to my One, have I not lost enough? Will Mahal take everything that is good and just from this world, from me?"

"You cannot think that way" Thorin argued: "We are on our way back to Erebor! We will reclaim our homeland!"

"What use is a homeland to me, without an One to share it with?" Dwalin asked him. He then sighed: "Don't get me wrong, I will follow you till the end. I will make sure that you will wear the crown of Erebor. I will help you reclaim and recover your Mountain. But you cannot ask me to be happy about it. I will do as I have always done. I will fight by your side, but do not expect me to become one those Nobles our father was. I can never be that, and I never will. I live for one thing now, to keep you and the line of Durin safe. There is no other reason. You cannot ask it of me, to be happy without my One."

He was turned towards Thorin who placed their foreheads together: "No one can ask you that, shield-brother." His eyes showed his gladness that Dwalin still wanted to live at all, he had seen Dwarves fade away, they all had. Losing Erebor had been hard on all of them.

They stayed in each other's company for a while longer and reminisced about what they had lost.

* * *

A few days later they finally left the skin-changer's house. They saddled the ponies and Gandalf's horse, for the wizard was talking to the skin-changer. Dwalin noticed he looked worried. He insured the other Dwarves were properly on their horses and smiled at Ori as he helped the younger Dwarf get on the saddle. As he turned around he saw Dori give him the evil eye. He wondered what that was about before he followed the others when they finally left.

They rode over grass plains and were lucky that they did not meet the Orcs on their way to the Mirkwood. It had undoubtedly something to do with the fact that Beorn was trailing them. Dwalin had noticed him after the first hour and felt more secure, because for some reason it made the Orcs stay away. Not that he believed anyone would want to go against the giant bear, but it seemed these Orcs were somewhat smart. He shuddered to think about the stupidity of the Orcs in the west. Some were even stupid enough to walk straight into his axes. Of course not all of them, seeing as the one that had given Bifur his axe in his head was undoubtedly not stupid to get the drop on the Dwarf. Bifur was an amazing warrior, he just preferred being a toy maker.

He was going to annoy the wizard: "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side."

The wizard promptly told them to let the ponies loose, as if they would be helpful in a forest.

A moment later he abandoned them. It was not utterly surprising anymore.

Later he followed his King into the accursed forest.

* * *

Later, much, much later Dwalin cursed as he fought against spiders. Little did he know his luck had turned, for far away, out of the forest, over plains, woods and into the mountains there was a bear who turned into a man. A large man.

Beorn looked down at the body beneath him.

The Dwarf was still alive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry but it might take awhile before the next chapter is up. Probably until I can get my hands on the Extended Edition of the Battle of the Five Armies, sorry.**

**Lady Blue Shadow**

**PS. I HAVE A POLL ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE DURINS (as in whether they should live) AND WHETHER YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO BE A THILBO OR NOT. IT'LL BE UP SOON IF IT ISN'T ALREADY WHEN YOU LOOK FOR IT. **


End file.
